


The Race

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Betty and Veronica try to fool around before Betty's mom gets home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The underage tag is there in case this bothers anyone. They are in high school, but they're the same age and it's consensual, however I wanted to warn anyone that was going to read this what to expect. While this isn't especially graphic, it is very sexual.

“Betts, if you reach for your phone one more time…” Veronica began warningly.

Betty winced at the annoyed tone of her voice, but she understood Veronica's feelings. Here they were, lying on Betty's bed and having an amazing make out session, but Betty kept getting distracted by her phone. It could easily come off as insulting…

“I'm sorry,” Betty began. “It's just… my mom could be home any time, and I don't want to have a big thing…”

Veronica sighed and sat up. Instantly Betty felt her heart speed up in an unpleasant way… if Veronica was about to leave her…

“What time does your mother usually get home?” Veronica asked.

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Um… 5:15 or 5:20 most days.”

Veronica smiled mischievously and reached for Betty's phone. “Here.” She played with it for a second and then set it back down on the bedside table. “I set an alarm for five, plenty of time for me to clear out before your mom gets home… also plenty of time for us to do… whatever it is that young women in love care to do.”

Betty felt a little flush on her face and smiled broadly. “You're a genius. A beautiful… _sexy_ genius.”

“I know,” Veronica replied, smiling. But she didn't smile long, now that they were on the clock, and began to kiss Betty again.

They relaxed on the bed, side by side, and kissed deeply and passionately. Betty sighed happily because Veronica was everything she'd been waiting for. When she was with her, she felt what she always expected to feel with Archie… nothing forced, just happy and natural and warm.

Veronica made Betty _happy_ … and it was a feeling she wasn't used to, but a feeling she loved.

“You wanna try something we haven't done before?” Betty asked, blushing slightly and biting her lower lip.

Veronica kissed her softly and said, “Sure. I usually like the way you think.”

Betty blushed again, stunned at herself for what she was about to suggest… but hopeful, at the same time, that Veronica would like the suggestion. “Maybe we could 69?”

“Elizabeth Cooper!” Veronica exclaimed. “You minx… trying to corrupt me. I love it.”

Betty grinned and kissed her, and laid on her back on her bed. “I guess you get on top of me...”

“I know how it goes, darling,” Veronica replied casually. She reached under Betty's dress and pulled her underwear down. She kissed Betty again as her fingers slid inside of her.

Betty let out a moan so loud that she startled herself.

Veronica smirked. “And we haven't even started yet.”

“Give me something else to do with my mouth then,” Betty retorted.

Veronica grinned and kissed her again, and slid her own underwear off from under her dress. She got into position above Betty.

Veronica always knew just what to do with her mouth. She began licking and teasing Betty, and Betty did the same to her. They had done this before, eating each other out (usually in their cheer uniforms) but not both at once before. There was a thrill and a newness to it.

Betty grabbed Veronica's perfect ass as she licked her. She gyrated her own hips a little in time with Veronica's ministrations, but tried to channel all her energy into getting Veronica off first.

“Fuck, you're good,” Veronica cooed.

“I know,” Betty replied, mimicking Veronica's usual tone.

Veronica seemed to enjoy that, and doubled her efforts at pleasing Betty. She began to finger her again as she licked, and Betty shuddered at how good it all felt. For her part, she licked Veronica faster and faster, and then slowed down. Veronica ground her hips on Betty's face at that, and Betty gripped her ass more, stilling her.

Sometimes Betty liked to be the one in charge.

Veronica let out a whine of a moan and moved her nimble fingers and talented tongue faster. Betty felt her body tensing as her orgasm approached, and she thought Veronica might be close too.

It was a photo finish. She felt herself slip over the edge first, and Veronica began to moan seconds later. They both climaxed, and were still panting heavily when the alarm on Betty's phone went off.

“Perfect timing,” Betty breathed.

Veronica sat up and kissed her again. They made out for a couple more minutes before Betty pulled back, giggling happily at how wonderful it had all been, and said, “My mom will be home any minute...”

“Right,” Veronica replied. She picked up her underwear and slid back into them. “I'd offer to let you keep them as a souvenir, but they're my favorite pair.”

Betty grinned. “They look better on you than they would between the pages of my memory book anyways.”

Veronica kissed her again and headed for the door. “I'll text you when I'm home.”

Betty yawned and relaxed on her bed. “Drive carefully.” Veronica left, waving over her shoulder as she did, and Betty sighed happily when she heard her car take off. Not ten minutes later, she heard another car pull into the driveway. Her mother.

She soon heard the sound of high heels clicking against the hard wood floor in the hall outside her door.

“Hi honey,” her mother said, poking her head in Betty's door. “I stopped and grabbed dinner at Pop's… why are you in bed? Aren't you feeling well?”

Betty tried not to smile and just act casual. “I feel great, Mom.”

“Well,” her mother began uneasily. “Come on down and have dinner. Unless you've already eaten?”

At that, Betty couldn't help but laugh, and her mother stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown a second head. “I had a sort of a snack,” Betty finally managed. “But yeah, I'm hungry. I'll be down in a minute.”

Once her mother had left her room, Betty texted Veronica all about that conversation. “You won't believe what my mom just asked me...”


End file.
